The Love Of A Mother
by Favo de Mel
Summary: Everyone has to make sacrifices for the ones you love; of how Hermione decided to drop her dreams to pursue her greatest one: his daughter's happiness. Side-story to 'Here We Go Around Again'


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does, and she's my idol, even if right now I wanna strangle her for what she did.  

A/N: Ok, this is a very short side-story to 'Here We Go Around Again'; I *am* aware that, with the releasing of OotP, not many people will be reading fanfiction and that what happened in the 5th book may turn my complete series upside down, but I'm on writing rampage; 3 month-long vacation without anything to do will have that effect on you.

No, I haven't read the book yet, although I'll be receiving it in a few days (a friend's sending it to me, since here in Colombia we have to wait until *December*), but I *do* know some of the stuff that happen. Anyway, I hope you like this, even though it's not one of my best. Enjoy!

**The**** Love Of A Mother**

Harry sighed tiredly as he hung his cloak on the perch by the door; it had been a long day at work, and he wanted nothing more than to cuddle in bed with his favorite 2 girls in the world.

  -Honey, I'm home…,-he called, and soon enough Hermione came around the corner, rubbing her hands on her apron and greeted him with a sweet kiss on the lips.

  -_Finally,-Harry thought, wrapping his arms around his wife.,-__just where I wanted to be most._

  -How was your day?,-Hermione asked, leaning back a little to look in his eyes.

Harry had to smile at that; everyday, no matter how terrible her own day had been, she never missed to ask him about himself.

That was his Hermione, so thoughtful and selfless, always worrying about his well-being first.

  -Horrible,-he said, kissing her again.,-but I'm better now...

He smiled, pushing a stray lock that had come undone from her messy bun behind her ear; then he noticed the defeated look in her eyes, and frowned.

  -What's wrong, beautiful?

She sighed and, taking him by the hand, she led him slowly to the living room, where they sat down on the couch, Hermione immediately seeking the comfort of his arms.

Harry cradled her tightly against his chest, already dreading what she was about to say.

  -What's wrong?,-her repeated, stroking her back soothingly up and down.

Hermione, who was sniffling a little, leaned further into his embrace as she began to speak.

  -I went to Izzy's school today…,-she whispered and Harry sighed, already guessing what happened.,-she unleashed a snowstorm inside the classroom after a boy called her a 'freak' again…

Harry's heart caught painfully in his chest; it wasn't the first time one of them had to drop work in a hurry because of their daughter's 'uniqueness'-although, thanks to his type of work, and thus being no as easy to reach, it was usually Hermione who 'went to the rescue' when Isabel went overboard-it always did hurt.

  -What happened?...,-he asked, placing his chin on top of her head.

  -It took an entire team from the ministry to make the muggles forget; they were pretty shaken up…

  -And Isabel?

Hermione closed her eyes tiredly.

  -It took me awhile to calm her down… she was crying earlier, you know, wanted her daddy to come pamper her…

Harry remained silent, not trying to ignore the heart-broken tone on her voice; he knew Hermione felt saddened that she didn't have the special relationship he and Isabel shared, and that she sometimes beat herself over it when she was feeling down. 

He also knew she was being silly, because Izzy absolutely adored her mother, and looked up to her as a role model.

  -They think it'd be better if we took her out of muggle school for a while…

Harry leaned back sharply, grabbing her by the shoulders as he looked down at her, livid with rage.

  -*What?*

Hermione dropped her eyes to her lap.

  -They say it's too risky, that it isn't normal for a six year old to control the weather with her mood swings… that she'd be better off at a wizard's school…

Harry was looking down too as he listened to her.

  -But we don't *want* her to go to wizard's school…,-he whispered.

  -I know…,-Hermione said in a little voice.,-I tried to tell them that but they would have none of it. They think Isabel needs first to control her magic…

  -But she*won't* be able to get proper training with twenty other children in the same class!,-he vented.,-She would need a personal teacher and, and one that she trusted, at that!

  -I could do it…

Harry froze, looking down at his wife.

  -What?,-he croaked, not sure of what he'd heard. 

Hermione bit her lip and started fidgeting a little.

  -I could teach her… you know I can and… and she trusts me…

Harry was speechless; he knew very well there was no one else as qualified to teach their daughter as Hermione was-she had received top marks in her NEWT's (something that had never been seen before), which earned her the title of the smartest witch in the wizarding world and, having graduated with honors, her ascension had been fast; she had just been offered a job as Head Charms Fellow at the Institute of Magical Academics (the premier wizarding research facility in the world) a year ago, and she was doing brilliantly.

She was also Isabel's mother, but Harry knew she had worked hard to get to where she was, and though the fact that she was willing to give it up only made her love her more-if that was even possible-he just couldn't allow her to do that.

  -'Mione, no…,-he whispered, taking her face tenderly in his hands.,-as much as it makes me want to kiss you senseless for your selflessness, I can't let you do that… you love your job, beautiful, and you worked hard to earn it… you just can't give it all up…

Hermione was crying now, her tears, barely leashed until now, escaping in great numbers, stinging her eyes, dropping off her chin.

  -Harry, it doesn't hurt me to leave my job if I can help my little girl… I love her so much, and there's nothing I wouldn't do, nothing I wouldn't give up if it means she'll be alright… Isabel's a special witch, Harry, we've always known that, but she needs help, and if I can give it to her, then there's nothing in this world that stop me from doing it.

Harry was now crying as well-he loved this woman so much. He was amazed at the unconditional love she held for their daughter and he admired her for it. He could see the determination in her eyes, and knew nothing he said would make her change her mind.

Gathering her face in his hands to give her a searing kiss, Harry silently vowed to himself to never let anything come in the way of his girls' happiness, even if it meant giving his own life to accomplish that.

*The End* 

A/N: I borrowed the 'Head Charms Fellow at the Institute of Magical Academics' thing from Lori's 'Paradigm of Uncertainty', my favorite H/Hr fanfiction in the world. Great story, I *so* recommend it to you.


End file.
